1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reciprocating motor, and in particular to a reciprocating motor which is capable of improving combining strength of parts constructing thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in a reciprocating motor, an outer stator and an inner stator are placed at a certain interval, a rotor having a magnet is placed between the outer stator and the inner stator. When power is applied to a coil wound around the stators, the rotor is performs a linear reciprocating motion by mutual operation of the stator and the magnet. A reciprocating motor is mainly used for a reciprocating compressor, in the reciprocating compressor, by connecting a piston to a rotor, the piston can perform a linear reciprocating motion.
FIG. 1 is a partial transverse-sectional view illustrating the conventional reciprocating motor.
The conventional reciprocating motor includes a stator assembly 104 supported by a support frame 102 and generated a flux when power is applied; and a rotor assembly 106 placed around the stator assembly 104 with an air gap and performing a linear reciprocating motion by mutual operation with the flux generated in the stator assembly 104.
Herein, the stator assembly 104 includes an outer stator 108 having a cylindrical shape constructed with plural thin iron sheets laminated in the circumference direction; and a coil 112 wound around inside the outer stator 108 and generated a flux between the outer stator 108 and the inner stator 110 when power is applied.
A locking ring 114 for supporting the laminated iron sheets to make them maintain the cylindrical shape is respectively inserted into the both side surfaces of the outer stator 108.
As depicted in FIGS. 1 and 2, in the inner stator 110, plural iron sheets 124 are laminated in the circumference direction to have a cylindrical shape, a locking ring 116 for supporting the plural iron sheets 124 is respectively inserted into the both side surfaces of the inner stator 110, and a support frame 102 supports the inner stator 110.
The rotor assembly 106 includes plural magnets 118 placed in the circumference direction between the outer stator 108 and the inner stator 110; and a magnet frame 120, at which the plural magnets 118 are fixed to the outer circumference at regular intervals, connected to an operating part (not shown) performing a linear reciprocating motion.
As depicted in FIGS. 1 and 3, the magnet frame 120 having a cylindrical shape is placed between the outer stator 108 and the inner stator 110 so as to perform a reciprocating motion, and each groove 126 in which each magnet 118 is inserted is formed at the outer circumference of the magnet frame 120 at regular intervals.
The groove 126 has a width smaller than a thickness of the magnet 118, and the magnet 118 is fixedly inserted into the groove 126.
The operation of the conventional reciprocating motor will be described as below.
When power is applied to the coil 112, a flux is generated around the coil 112, the flux forms a closed loop along the outer stator 108 and the inner stator 110. Herein, by the mutual operation of the flux formed between the outer stator 108 and the inner stator 110 and the flux formed by the magnet 118, the magnet 118 is linearly moved in the axial direction. And, when a direction of a current applied to the coil 112 is alternately changed, a flux direction of the coil 112 is changed, and the magnet 118 performs a linear reciprocating motion.
By the motion of the magnet 118, the magnet frame 120 at which the magnet 118 is fixed performs a linear reciprocating motion, and accordingly construction parts such as a piston, etc perform a linear reciprocating motion.
Herein, in order to decrease an air gap between the outer frame 108 and the inner frame 110, a thickness of the magnet frame 120 has to be reduced to the utmost, and in order to transmit the linear reciprocating motion of the magnet 118 to the construction parts such as the piston, etc., the magnet frame 120 has to maintain a certain strength in consideration of stability of the motor.
However, in the conventional reciprocating motor, because the groove 126 is formed at a certain portion of the magnet frame 120 for fixing the magnet 118 and the groove portion has a smaller thickness and a lower stability than those of other portions, the groove portion may be damaged in the linear reciprocating motion of the magnet frame 120, and accordingly stability of the motor may be lowered.
In addition, in the conventional reciprocating motor, because the magnet 118 is fixedly inserted into the groove 126 formed at the magnet frame 120 and its combining strength is weak, the magnet 118 may be separated from the magnet frame 120 in the linear reciprocating motion of the magnet frame 120, and accordingly the magnet frame 120 may be damaged.
In addition, in the conventional reciprocating motor, the locking ring 116 is respectively inserted into the both side surfaces of the inner stator 110 to support the laminated plural iron sheets 124 of the inner stator 110, in the operation of the linear reciprocating motor, the laminated plural iron sheets 124 may be distorted or separated by the magnetic force of the magnet 118, and accordingly the motor may be damaged.